Modern production machines have to satisfy a multitude of function requirements of the greatest variety and, at the same time, they must present a high degree of flexibility. The methods used to achieve these properties include using complex machine controls. In such a system, it is often a great challenge to identify the cause of an error. For example, the error on a controlled machine can become apparent, even if it was triggered in a controlling unit of another machine located at a remote location. Therefore, specialized service and maintenance terminals are increasingly used for error analysis in complex machine control systems.